Bliss's Death Bed (Feat. Samurai Jack)
Transcript * Narrator: "What a gloomy day for a- (Samurai Jack falls and lands on the ground to the entrance of the hospital.) Huh? Samurai Jack? (Samurai Jack is now inside the hospital with the receptionist to sign in to visit Bliss.) What are you doing here, big samurai dude?" * (Samurai Jack opens the door depressingly and sees Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, the Talking Dog, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Beast Boy, Terra, Eduardo, Miss Keane, the Mayor, Miss Bellum and Robin Snyder.) * Narrator: Oh, Bliss, and the whole gang, just what is going on here? * (Samurai Jack closes the door silently while some Powerpuff Girls DVDs are on the table side.) * (Samurai Jack, Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls are very depressed just as Bliss almost passes away.) * Narrator: Bliss, what happened to you? *(Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup holds Bliss' right hand with a depressed look on their faces, they tear up slightly and Donny gives them tissues.) *(Bliss begins stirring a bit.) *Blossom (off screen): "Bliss?" *Bubbles (off screen): "is that really you?" *(Then Bliss slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) *(Then a tweet message is heard, Miss Bellum goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Cartoon Network announces a new The Powerpuff Girls season which causes Bliss to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) *Blossom (offscreen): "Bliss? Bliss?" *Bubbles: "No........no......." *Buttercup: "BLISSSSSSSSSSSS!" *(Samurai Jack opens his medical bag and two samurai gems emerge right out of it and the Powerpuff Girls catch them and try to shock Bliss back to life with them three times.) *(Samurai Jack realize nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Bliss with his sushi, but right before he does anything to do so, Miss Bellum grabs his right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Bliss.) *(Professor Utonium is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) *Professor Utonium: "Huh, what?" *(Professor Utonium takes out his smart phone.) *Professor Utonium: "Oh." *(Professor Utonium shows Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, the Talking Dog, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Beast Boy, Terra, Eduardo, Miss. Keane, the Mayor, Miss Bellum and Robin Snyder. the tweet message.) *Professor Utonium: "Look." *(Buttercup's holding back her tear drops, but Blossom and Bubbles are sobbing heavily near Bliss' hospital bed.) *Professor Utonium: "Look at this." *(Blossom and Bubbles stops sobbing a bit.) *(The tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls return for another movie.) *(Blossom and Bubbles are still sobbing a bit.) *All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Gasps In Amazement) *(Bliss' mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) *Bliss: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Bliss: "Time to fight some crime again!" *(Bliss sits right back on her hospital bed.) *All Three Powerpuff Girls: "Bliss!" *(The Powerpuff Girls and Bliss snuggle up with one another and laugh a bit.) *(Samurai Jack snuggles up with Lazlo, Raj and Cleam and he does the exact same thing.) *(The Mayor is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) *(Terra and Beast Boy is chuckling in excitement, as hearts came into her eyeballs.) *(Miss Keane and Talking Dog are tearing up slightly.) *(Eduardo is laughing a bit in excitement.) *(Another tweet message is heard.) *(The Powerpuff Girls and Bliss are still laughing a bit and they all stare Miss Bellum who's got her smart phone outta his right pocket.) *(The tweet message reads: Townsville Cupcakes on it.) *Miss Bellum: "Oh, it's just my cupcake delivery." *(Miss Bellum exits Bliss' hospital room.) *(The Powerpuff Girls and Bliss are still laughing a bit and Eduardo wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) *(Samurai Jack take a record player and an instrumental version of Who's Got the Power? begins playing on it and Bliss is amazed to hear it.) *(Donny is laughing a bit in excitement.) *(Miss Keane is just standing there in silence.) *(The Powerpuff Girls and Bliss are both laughing a bit in excitement.) *(Another tweet message is heard, Terra takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) *(The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network and THQ Interactive announces a new Powerpuff Girls video game.) *(Bliss begins shriviling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) *(Bliss' teammates are looking right at her just as Bliss lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of Find Your Bliss, Bliss Remisence, Blisster Sister, Blisstersweet Symphony, Never Been Blissed, Summer Bummer, Memory Lane of Pain, Odd Bubbles Out, Lights Out, The Gift, Salamander, Toy Ploy and Man Up''.)'' *(The Powerpuff Girls are tearing up slightly.) *Bliss: "That's........ the...... end...... of...... my...... crime fighting." *(Bliss closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) *(Professor Utonium tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) *(Miss Keane is also sobbing wildly.) *(Beast Boy was snuggled tightly by Terra) *(Lazlo is also sobbing wildly and Raj and Clam are sobbing wildly along with him.) *(Robin Snyder is also sobbing wildly.) *(The Mayor is also tearing up slightly.) *(Samurai Jack was feeling depressed.) *(Miss Bellum returns to Bliss' hospital room with her cupcake order.) *Miss Bellum: "Who wants strawberry cherry cupcakes?" *(Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, the Talking Dog, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Beast Boy, Terra, Eduardo, Miss Keane, the Mayor and Robin Snyder are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Miss Bellum with her cupcake order.) *(Miss Bellum opens the lid from the cupcake holder and checks the frosting and sprinkles.) *Miss Bellum: "I'm pretty sure there's no clover honey on it." *(The Powerpuff Girls are sobbing heavily on Bliss' hospital bed and Bliss' jewelry box drops right down on the hospital floor and jewelry flew out of her jewelry box and it fades to a black screen.) *Professor Utonium: (off-screen) "Why, Bliss? WHYYYYYYYY!?!" *R.I.P. Blisstina Utonium Voice Cast Category:Deathbed